Cat OneShots
by nerdydarkcupcake
Summary: Victorious has many special characters. One of my favorites happens to be the redheaded Cat. Sometimes I wonder what goes through her mind. Please bear with me as I tell you some of her untold, short tales.
1. Parade Parade

Cat Valentine was an interesting girl. For one thing she died her hair red because her favorite snack is a red velvet cupcake. She is also hyper and optimistic in many ways.

When Cat was picked to be the person to decide what the float was going to be by Robbie's app she was over-excited. She ended up picking to have a cupcake float with candy pajamas for costumes.

Have you wondered how she came up with that idea?

Cat let out a long sigh and shifted in her bed. She giggled and held her stuffed animal unicorn to herself. Her unicorn's name was Pinky because he had pink stars on him and pink hair.

She had to go and pick out a theme for the float for Sikowits' _Parade Parade_. But what should she pick?

Cat had wrote down many wonderful ideas:

Unicorns

Candy

Rainbows

Smiley faces

Ice cream

But none of the ideas seemed right! It had to be special. Something that would be loved by everybody and would be remembered.

Cat giggled and took another nibble out of her red velvet cupcake. It was always delicious no matter how many times she had them. Suddenly she had it.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, wide eyed. "A cupcake! We'll have a cupcake float! YAY!"

Cat giggled to herself and grabbed her Pear Phone and went onto TheSlap. She clicked on her profile and updated it.

**Yay! I know what the float will be!**

**Smart :D**

"Wait a minute!" Cat said to herself. "We need costumes!"

Cat furrowed her brows. One time her brother was wearing a killer clown costume to a movie premier and he got kicked out because he was scaring little kids. Then another time her brother had a birthday party and a clown came and sat on the cake. Another time her brother was eating his cake and...

It was a very long time before Cat remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She hugged her unicorn closer to her and peeked over his fluffy pink mane. She saw her candy sitting there and then her notepad with the ideas on it.

"Candy costumes!" Cat exclaimed.

She grabbed her notepad and began to sketch down ideas. She knew what all her friend's sizes were. She had a special talent for doing so.

Cat smiled to herself when she was done drawing. "Perfect!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short one-shot on how I think Cat got her idea. Weird, right?<strong>

**Please review and I'll give you a virtual red velvet cupcake!**


	2. An Innocent Question

**Hi! I have Writer's Block and I'm trying to get rid of it :P**

* * *

><p>It was a completely innocent question. Something a little kid would ask their mommy. But why in the world would Cat ask in the middle of Sikowitz's class?<p>

Sikowitz looked around the room and saw his petite redheaded student raising her hand. She looked like she was going to hop out of her seat if he didn't call on her within the next minute. Therefore Erwin did but when he did call on her he immediately regretted it.

"Yes, Cat," he said. "What is the question you ask?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Everyone in class went silent. Slowly everyone turned to Cat who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Cat, are you serious?" Jade asked, sitting up. "Please tell me you're kidding me."

Cat shook her head and told her tale. "Last night when I was at the hospital because my brother was poisoned by spider there was a lady with a baby. She said that baby was a lot of work and I asked her why. She said that it was a stupid question and that if I knew about birth. So I asked her where babies come from but then she went away."

Tori cocked her head to the side. "So you never had the talk?"

Cat's eyebrows crinkled together. "What talk?"

"Cat," Jade groaned.

Sikowitz shifted uncomfortably and then jumped out the window. Then he took off running screaming, "It's coming back!"

Cat blinked. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't the time for talking about that." Beck said.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"It's a very long talk."

"We have time."

"Yeah, Sikowitz is probably going home." Robbie piped up.

"Dude!" Rex yelled. "Sikowitz lives with his mom. He don't have no house to himself."

"Why can't anybody answer my question?" Cat whined.

Tori smiled, coming up with a solution quickly. "Babies come from swans that fly on rainbows to the hospital to give to people who want to be mommies and daddies."

Confusion swept across Cat's face. "Then why was the doctor talking about that thing called-"

"CAT!" Jade yelled, cutting her off.


	3. Tap It

**This is the last chapter because I need to focus more on my other story. So please review :)**

* * *

><p>Cat let out a squeal and ran over to a certain Latina. She shoved her Pear Phone into her face and giggled.<p>

"Cat!" Tori cried. She shoved the phone out of her face and looked at the said redhead. "What the heck?"

"Look!" Cat giggled, pointing to her Tap It app.

"You can get four Deluxe Car Washes for only thirty dollars!" The duck exclaimed.

Tori raised an eyebrow at Cat. "Why do you think I would need a deluxe car wash for thirty dollars?"

"Because it's an amazing price!" Cat squealed. "Do you want it?"

Tori shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Cat smiled and tapped the duck's stomach. She laughed as it quacked and skipped away.

Tori tilted her head. "Wait. I don't even have a car." She started to run after her. "Cat! Wait!"

"For only thirty dollars?" Trina gasped.

Cat nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!"

Trina snatched the phone away and pounded her finger against the duck's stomach. Cat took the phone away and smiled.

"Have a happy day!" She called over her shoulder, heading to Sikowitz's room.

"Hey, Robbie," Cat greeted, sitting by the awkward curly haired boy. "Want to take six belly dancing classes for only fourty-five thirty-nine?"

"Belly dancing?" Robbie repeated, his eyes widening.

Rex chuckled. "Belly dancing isn't as bad as ballet."

"Rex!" Robbie cried.

"Do you want it or not?" Cat asked.

"It will make you more attractive and daring." The duck added.

"Really?" Robbie asked.

"No," Rex said.

"Maybe," Cat said.

Robbie thought for a moment. "Sure,"

"Cat, are you really still on your Tap It app?" Andre asked.

Cat nodded. She shifted in her chair and gasped. "A 3-night stay at a 5-star resort in Greenland for only $79.99!"

"When are you going to Greenland?" Andre asked, arching an eyebrow.

Cat frowned. "Poo," Then her eyes widened. "You can take your grandma there!"

Andre shook his head furiously. "The last time my grandma went to a foreign country she was arrested."

"Where?"

"Canada,"

"Why?"

"She tried to make those handprint things in wet cement."

Cat tilted her head. "You can still go when you become rich and famous."

Andre considered it for a moment. "Yeah..." He nodded. "I'll take the deal!" With that he tapped the duck's belly.

"Cat! This resturaunt coupon ain't valid in Northridge!" Rex snapped angrily. "How am I gonna take Northridge girls to a cheap Northridge resturaunt if the coupon don't work there?"

"Soorrry," Cat apologized.

"Sorry ain't gonna get me a Northridge resturaunt coupon, now is it?" Rex demanded.

"Take them to Nozu," Tori suggested.

"I ain't spending money on them!" Rex shouted.

"Control your puppet, Robbie." Jade growled.

"I am not a puppet!" Rex shouted.

Jade narrowed her eyes and snatched him and threw him out the window.

"Rex!" Robbie wailed, jumping out the window after him.

"I wouldn't do that!" Sikowitz shouted at them. "They just put thornbushes out there!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!"


End file.
